


The Game

by rosymamacita



Series: Ark Rebels [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ark AU, Bellarke, Canon Divergence, Closet Sex, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, doctor!clarke, guard!Bellamy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymamacita/pseuds/rosymamacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has had the worst kind of day as a Guardsman on the Ark, assigned to a floating. That's why he really isn't ready when he is yanked into a storage closet and pounced on by one slumming princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request: Rosy hit us with something with this one: BellARKe! A drabble, thoughts? Something poetic and fluffy? Pure coincide, I think not! Kudos to the shipmates who came up with it :))
> 
> i don’t know what BellARKe! means. I tried to search and google it, but they don’t count caps and exclamations. I’m assuming it’s Bellarke on the Ark. I think I can drabble that one within my The Air Is Fine Up Here world between chapters 4 and 5.

Bellamy was coming off his guard shift. It had been a bad one. He’d been assigned to guard a kid watching her parents get floated. All he could do was hold onto her, while she cried and thrashed against him. But hold onto her, he did, letting her hit him until she calmed, and then he escorted her back to her new foster placement. 

So he wasn’t exactly paying attention when a door opened and someone reached out to grab his arm. He stumbled into the storage closet, and came up hard against something soft and yielding. Hands immediately pulled his head down into a passionate kiss. 

He sunk into the kiss for long moments before pulling back, just an inch. “Dammit, Clarke. Give me some warning next time.”

“I tried,” she whispered, nibbling at his neck, right under his jaw. Bellamy’s eyes fluttered at the sensations thrilling through his body. “You didn’t hear me. And there was someone else right around the corner. I had to be quick,” her fingers worked nimbly at the buttons of his shirt and she had pulled it half off of him before she even finished speaking, “or I wouldn’t have gotten you at all.”

She licked a hot stripe down his chest.

“I’m not your game, princess,” he teased her. He always made fun of her for slumming it with him. It was a joke. But not. 

She looked up at him, and her huge blue eyes through her golden eyelashes made him melt. “Yes you are, Bellamy. You are. You are my play time, and my joy. You are what makes it worth while, all this. You are what I look forward to all day while I am working at medical or with my patients at the clinic, or listening to my parent argue about council matters. You are.”

“I’m not a game,” he grumbled, trying to resist her words, her touch, her. It had been such a hard day, a hard life, and it would be so easy to let it go for her.

“We’re all a game, Bellamy,” she said, and she frowned. “That’s what we’re here for, pieces on a game board, played by someone else, used up, moved around, floated.”

He stood back from her. Reached out to smooth the wrinkle from between her eyebrows. “You knew about the floating I was assigned to, today.”

She nodded. “I was assigned to it also. It was my job to examine the health of the man they executed before they sucked him out into space.”

He compressed his lips. Nodded. He didn’t need to add words.

He shrugged out of his shirt and the reached out to pull her shirt over her head. She raised her arms, unresisting. Both shirts landed in a pile on the floor of the storage closet. “Maybe we change the rules,” he said as he drew her body into his body, their pelvises pressed close. He bent her back over his arm and began sucking a line down her cleavage. “Maybe we change the game.”


End file.
